a princess a nerd and a popular
by sakuxsyao21
Summary: A runaway princess, and a nerd what will Syaoran do when he finds out the nerds biggest secret?
1. sakura said what!

A princess a nerd and a popular

Shayma Chowdhury

**Chapter 1**

There was once a young princess with the beauty of a goddess. Honey gold hair and emerald green eyes that held a lot of happiness and joy. The goddess' name was Sakura. Sakura means cherry blossom and in Chinese it is pronounced Ying Fa. Now that was a coincidence because Ying Fa was betrothed to marry a certain prince called James Dewer. She didn't want to marry him so she ran away but not before begging her parents to cancel the engagement. But of course they said a big NO!

Now here she is in high school as a geek. I mean who could believe that! A princess of kinomoto kingdom a geek. She wears contacts to hide her emerald green eyes and wears baggy clothes to hide her perfect figure.

Every one teases her and makes fun of her especially Bianca the ruler of all the popular kids. Her and her boyfriend Syaoran rule all the popular kids not to mention all the geeks too.

**Sakura's pov **

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

'Hmmm oh great another day of going into tomeda high school. Sometimes I wish I could just reveal my identity to them and make them all bow down towards me. The only person that knows is my best friend and advisor and fashion designer Tomoyo daidouji.' Thought sakura as she got up from bed and went to the toilet.

She then came out with grey eyes and wearing baggy clothes. Tomoyo didn't understand why she couldn't make her clothes for her best friend but let her if it would cover up her identity. And then off she went to school.

Chapter 2

Sakura's pov.

As I walked down the hallway I bumped into two people who were none other than Bianca and Syaoran.

"Watch where you're going you twit!" screamed Bianca.

"Yeah you idiot watch where you're going!" yelled Syaoran and he then turned back to Bianca "are you ok baby,"

And as he was tending to her I slowly made my way to the class room and sat at the back. No one would want to sit next to the geek so the entire back row was empty.

"ok class we are going to be having two new student's here today. Please come in." Said the teacher.

And in came two students both holding hands. I gasped and both winked at me but no one else saw it 'cause they were too busy ogling at the two that were in front of them.

" my name is Eriol Hiragizawa and this is my girlfriend Tomoyo daidouji." Explained Eriol.

**End of pov **

"very well then Eriol you sit next to um ah hah you sit next to kinomoto and daidouji sit on the other side of Bianca ok."

" umm sir can I sit next to sakura too please I don't want to sit with that girl she looks sooo fake and her style is sooo out dated ,"

Bianca's mouth dropped to the ground and everyone was silent until one boy started laughing and then everyone joined in which included Syaoran.

"humph, well at least I am prettier than kinomoto!"

"oh really, we'll see about that sakura take off your contacts lenses!" demanded Tomoyo.

Meanwhile throughout this conversation sakura slumped down in her seat until she heard her name being called by Tomoyo she knew there was no changing her mind so she took them off, and looked around. Everyone was amazed at the eye colour she had. It was so, so rare. Syaoran's eyes widened as her eye colour was his favourite colour in the whole wide world and besides that taking off her contacts made her look 60% prettier.

"Syao baby isn't it I am way prettier than her I mean look at her eyes I mean sooo ugly look at mine their blue!"

" yeah but green is such an unusual eye colour it is sooo captivating and extraordinary unlike yours!" Tomoyo butted in.

"ugh WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LET MY BOYFRIEND TALK YOU WENCH!"Screamed Bianca.

"Well I actually like her eye colour what do you expect it is my favourite colour and shade of green don't get me wrong baby I still love you and yeah I think you still way prettier than her, she doesn't even have a figure as perfect as you,"

"we'll see about that. I think I can make her more beautiful than you any day and she has got a figure and man would die for. Do you know that she is the prin-"

"ENOUGH TOMOYO WHAT PART OF KEEP MY APPERANCE AND FAMILY STUFF A SECRET DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND. I DON'T WANT TO GET FOUND OUT ONLY TELL PEOPLE YOU TRUST!"

" I-I'm sorry,"

"whoa what was this she was a prin..." Bianca said.

"I'M A NOTHING YOU COW NOW SHUT UP, teacher please carry on with the lesson."

Flabbergasted Bianca sat down frustrated.

**Syaoran's pov**

After the bell rang sakura stole Tomoyo and Eriol and led them away. I decided to follow them.

"Bianca baby I have to go to the restroom,"

"Ok baby be back quick ok," she gave him a quick peck on his lips and let him go.

As I followed sakura I found that she was going to go to a cherry blossom tree.

**End of pov**

"Tomoyo what part of this don't you understand,"

"I-I'm sorry I just get carried away. She has no right to insult you cause you are the princess of kinomoto kingdom." She said just loud enough for Syaoran to hear. His eyes widened.

"and I still would be if it wasn't for that stupid James dewer and my idiotic parents making me engaged that pig!"

He had enough he went back to Bianca and decided he would confront her about this after school in the music department since she had lessons on the piano.

**Chapter 3.**

**After school- music department.**

As Syaoran walked up the hallway he heard the most beautiful sound or rather music. He walked to where it was coming from and was surprised to find it was kinomoto who was playing the piece moonlight sonata. He walked in and surprised her by talking. She didn't even know he came in.

"so you like Beethoven huh," he mocked. Sakura recognised that voice all too well.

" go away Li you're not supposed to be in here,"

"what would happen if I don't go away will you go back to being the princess of kinomoto kingdom."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. " how, how do you know about that!" she said in a deathly low whisper her face pale.

"let's just say you both talk too loud,"

"what do you want money?"

"no,"

"jewels?"

"no,"

" then what?"

"I want you to go back to kinomoto kingdom,"

"why? Why do you have to make my life so hard?" she put her face down her bangs covering her eyes. "if you want me out of your life then just kill me," his eyes widened as she said this. " anything will be better than going back there. For me going back there is going to be hell. A LIVING HELL HOLE." She exclaimed tears silently fell down her soft cheeks.

" so please if you want me to go away then just kill me. Don't make me go back there! You have no idea what it is like. Having a new royal suitor everyday having to chase them away. It's hell it is actually worse than hell. I beg you


	2. Trick and Promise

**Hi I am back sorry I took so long to update and for those of you that said it was kind of sad don't worry it will definitely get happier I can't write a story where sakura kills herself! Oh and by the way Japan in this story is in kinomoto kingdom.**

**Anyway...**

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

Syaoran stood in silence. All you could hear was the clock ticking it felt as if they were standing there for hours until Syaoran broke the silence.

"I can't do that," he said slowly.

"why not, you make my life hell here. You pull pranks on me every day and never stop until I break down and cry isn't that what you wanted to make me kill myself. So you could rid the world of nerds like me, well guess what I AM NOT A NERD. And I am the princess of the place you are standing on right now. I could have easily went back and banished you from here and tell your parents what you did to the princess, but I choose not to. Even thought I really wanted to, I saved your ass a million times without you realising it, you should just thank me instead!" she said back remembering all the times when Syaoran, Bianca and her gang of sluts pulled pranks on her called her names and so much more and she was tired of it.

"fine i-I am sorry but just don't tell my parents otherwise I will be grounded for the rest of my life." He replied

"you are forgiven just tell your wannabe girlfriend and her gang of _sluts_ to stay the heck away from me. And you have to keep this a secret, otherwise I will tell your mother about what you have done,"

"ok, hey" he said calling her back just as she was going to walk away.

"what," she said exhausted from all the shouting and talking she has done

"well I just wanted to know, do you wear a disguise." He said. Sakura looked at him as if he was crazy.

"of course I do you know you being one of the top students and all I would have thought you were more cleverer than that,"

"Can you take it off, that is if you are wearing a wig, not your clothes I am not a pervert,"

"weirdo, but ok only if you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the day." sakura replied.

"I promise,"

"ok," the next thing he knew was that she had taken her black wig off and her hair came tumbling down. He had to admit it was a sight to see. Her hair was the perfect shade of brown. She looked even more stunning with her real hair and eyes.

"Are you done staring because I have to go home," came her voice.

"huh o-oh um bye," and then he sped off leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"I wonder what's up with him. oh well I have got to tell Tomoyo about this and how I got him to agree with me. Wow I am such a good actress I can't believe he fell for it," she said complimenting herself about what a good actress she is and a bunch of other stuff.

**Well that is the end of chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it and don't forget**

**R AND R**

**R AND R**

**R AND R**

**And by the way the thing she is complimenting herself about is when she said for him to kill her it was only just a trick to make them stop bullying her.**

**I am so smart. **

**Any way I will update soon.**

**Tata for now. **


End file.
